zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 76
Suggestions Malladus vs. [[Vaati#The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap|Vaati (The Minish Cap)]] Villains who threatened Hyrule, they both sought to use Princess Zelda in order to gain more power: Malladus by possessing her body in order to be resurrected, Vaati by stealing the Light Force from her. When facing them, Link has the assistance of one of their acquaintances (Byrne and Malladus, Ezlo and Vaati). Also, they both possessed a member of the Royal Family during their respective games (Malladus and Zelda, Vaati and King Daltus). Diachronos (talk) 14:52, January 12, 2010 (UTC) : : Vaati is completely useless, but I dig the fight itself. --AuronKaizer ''' 14:54, January 12, 2010 (UTC) : :Cant argue with this one. They both have horns too Oni Link 16:42, January 12, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't like the fight at all myself, but you got a good bout of connections there that I can't argue with, so opposing would be morally wrong in my book. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 18:31, January 12, 2010 (UTC) : : This week is already better than the last. I dig it.-- C2' / 21:14, January 12, 2010 (UTC) : : It's good. --DekuStickMaster : : Sounds great! Portal-Kombat : : I think this would be too one sided for Malladus. --Birdman5589 (talk) 00:00, January 13, 2010 (UTC) : : I like this, which is odd because I usually dislike Antagonist battles. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:45, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Boomerang Dealer vs. Secret Moblin I thought I'd bring this one back since I don't have any new ideas and this was one of my most supported fight suggestions that didn't go through. Both are members of races of enemies that are normally enemies of Link, but they secretly help Link (Boomerang somehow makes himself invisible and/or extremely tiny and Secret Moblin explicitly states he wants to keep it a secret) by waiting in caves to give/trade things to him generousy. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 18:31, January 12, 2010 (UTC) : :Ay. Oni Link 19:23, January 12, 2010 (UTC) : : You don't vote against Pippy. Diachronos (talk) 20:23, January 12, 2010 (UTC) : : pwned.nl --AuronKaizer ' 20:30, January 12, 2010 (UTC) : : Good deal. '-- C2' / 21:15, January 12, 2010 (UTC) : : Nice Idea. IT'S A SECRET TO EVERYBODY. --DekuStickMaster : : I wasn't sure about this at first, but it is a good fight. Portal-Kombat : :I like it whether or not it was ripped off of one of my ideas.--MaloMart (talk) 23:14, January 12, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it. --Birdman5589 (talk) 00:00, January 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Its back and likely going to win this time. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:45, January 13, 2010 (UTC) : :I think I supported this last time, so I'll do it again. Jedimasterlink (talk) 03:59, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Bokoblin vs. Bulblin I considered this one last week, but I decided on the bird battle which didn't work out so well. Now, all I can think of is a fight between club-wielding, primate dog-like rat things. I don't know what these things are supposed to be. Do you guys?--RH 02:27, January 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Nah.....I just don't like it. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 02:28, January 13, 2010 (UTC) : : I actually think this would be a good fight. --Birdman5589 (talk) 02:29, January 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Woah, You guys are fast on the vote.--RH 02:32, January 13, 2010 (UTC) : : These enemies are both fun to fight in numbers. Be sure to bring this one back! Portal-Kombat : :I've considered doing this one. It probably won't win this week, but definitely resuggest if it doesn't.--MaloMart (talk) 04:00, January 13, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm opposing just because you wrote "Bulbin" originally. You must die! ...Oh yeah, and the fight isn't too interesting, either. --AuronKaizer ' 07:44, January 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Yeah, words like that give me headaches.--RH 19:54, January 13, 2010 (UTC) : : This is the type of suggestion I would usually laugh at, but for some reason it is sightly appealing. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 04:05, January 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Nothing wrong with it really, except that it's a bit boring.'-- C2' / 00:47, January 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Even I have to admit, it is a bit too obvious, I saw the comparison in my first playthrough of TP back in the day--RH 04:02, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Chancellor Cole vs. [[Twinrova (Oracle of Ages/Oracle of Seasons)|Twinrova (''Oracle of Ages/''Oracle of Seasons'')]] I'm not sure if it is too early for another Chancellor Cole fight but here is goes. Both are the main antagonists in the game but aren't the real threat. Both have a single goal of resurrecting the evil kings of their respected games. They also both need to use Princess Zelda's body to achieve their goals. --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:40, January 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Another good one. Portal-Kombat : : I don't like it, but I suppose it's decent. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:47, January 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Not bad, but I'd like to wait a bit before seeing Chancellor Cole again. Jedimasterlink (talk) 04:08, January 13, 2010 (UTC) : : It's too soon to know. But it's a good fight, so give it another go in a couple weeks. --AuronKaizer ''' 07:44, January 13, 2010 (UTC) : : I see the connections. I'm impressed.--RH 19:52, January 13, 2010 (UTC) : : I love it but it is too soon for another cole fight Oni Link 21:01, January 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Hmmm, I like this one. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 04:05, January 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Yeah good fight. If it doesn't make the cut this week, resuggest in a couple of weeks.-- C2' / 00:48, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Big Octo vs. Sky Whale The battle of the cel-shaded sea monster mini-bosses. Thoughts, anybody? Sincerely, Watcher. : : ummmm --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:55, January 14, 2010 (UTC) : : I like the fight, but not your description of it. Add the fact that they both have several eyes around their bodies that you have to shoot. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 04:00, January 14, 2010 (UTC) : :You know what, I like it.--MaloMart (talk) 04:03, January 14, 2010 (UTC) : : So-so. A little too obvious it seems. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 04:05, January 14, 2010 (UTC) : : I wants it --AuronKaizer ' 14:49, January 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Because it's awesome. --DekuStickMaster : :No comment Oni Link 21:41, January 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Great idea! If this doesn't get through this week, be sure to resuggest! Portal-Kombat : : I'm just an image hater. But this time you can't excuse the obivious lack of an image for Sky Whale, an enemy that is seen ingame. I may change my vote if an image is found.'-- C2' / 00:51, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Comments I'm really relieved by the level of positive votes so far. Last week was hell. --Auron'Kaizer ' 21:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC) : : I oppose that statement. Hell contains more Zelda II things Oni Link 21:46, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Really, now? Everyone knows that Nintendo stuff does not go to Hell, even if it is Zelda II--RH 02:31, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Apparently in the German version of OoT, Ganondorf's horse was resurrected from Hell or something. See Joe's talk page. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' ' 02:33, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, that obviously measns he became Nintendo stuff when he was resurrected, thus no longer having any place there. Ironic for me to mention Hell, with me being atheist and all.--RH 02:38, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::From what I heard German translation of Ocarina of Time is very strange (particulary Twinrova) which is strane since Nintendo of Europe is based in Germany. Oni Link 19:10, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::What is so weird about Twinrova? Do tell.--MaloMart (talk) 23:03, January 13, 2010 (UTC)